


It Ends In The Ocean

by ziyazu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:09:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziyazu/pseuds/ziyazu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The heel of his hand slips down to press over her scar, the jagged mark of teeth torn through flesh, healed over white and shiny. She shudders, claps a shaky hand over his, but her eyes fire fiercely, her fingers tighten, and he reaches up for her mouth again, helpless to the tide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Ends In The Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> I've marked this as underage due only to Lydia still being canonically so according to the State of California.
> 
> Title is from [Ends in the Ocean by Avalanche City](http://youtu.be/GNc8SzWvoMg).

It isn't that they'd mind if they knew, it's just that it's no one's fucking business. Besides, he would sooner crawl on his hands and knees than tell any of them what happens to his lungs when she looks at him. Drowning would be a novel way to go in his family, but he isn't ready to admit he's shipwrecked just yet.

He skims his hands up the curves of her waist, fingers stretched wide so only the barest hint of palm slides across her skin, and his warm, rough thumbs look jarring next to her pale white ribs, but he doesn't care. The heel of his hand slips down to press over her scar, the jagged mark of teeth torn through flesh, healed over white and shiny. She shudders, claps a shaky hand over his, but her eyes fire fiercely, her fingers tighten, and he reaches up for her mouth again, helpless to the tide.

And she is hot and she is wet and she is deliciously small as she looms over him, moves around him, her tiny hands strong on his arms in a way he can't stop itching for when she's up and gone. She'd slap him soon as look at him most days, but this feeling is something he might almost call hope, and it's enough to keep him going until the next time. Until she sinks him again with a smirk and a smile.

He would never hurt her, couldn’t, but he loves that they fight when they fuck, her full lips ruthless with teeth bared, his stubble tearing across her skin like a storm in the mountains, dangerous and wild. He may not be an alpha anymore but her hair is just as red as his eyes ever were, and most of the time he remembers to miss what he’s lost but how can he miss anything when he's so deep inside her he can hardly move, neither of them breathing? Surely ceasefires should be less achingly perfect, should punch less in his chest when she comes, arching, fingernails as sharp as honey is sweet.

She never talks much when they're like this, just gasps and moans and a final litany of curses that he still wonders at, whispers from a screaming banshee, their sudden soft appearance a sure sign that she's breaking, that she's losing her mask at last. If he can make her shake it entirely, sometimes she'll stay, spread out on top of him, her hair a coral reef around his heart, and he'll listen to her breathe and feel her think herself to sleep, her mind unfathomable, unknown.

He doesn't mind that he'll never know that side of her. He just strokes his fingers down her back, and feels the way her spine holds everything inside, so much contained in so delicate a box. Her toes barely reach his calves when her head is tucked safely under his chin.

And yeah, so maybe he’s a little shipwrecked. Can you blame him?

 


End file.
